Between the Gods:Chapter 2
by Kasukichan
Summary: With the whole castle under Loki's hypnosis, Esther's longing for her love Thor seems to be diminishing rapidly in his absence as Loki forces himself into her life... and her mind...


Chapter 2 -

Hesitant steps took her to the main hall. Failing to keep her composure, soft thuds echoed in the corridors as she staggered into walls.

"Ugh…my face feels hot. I do not think I am ill. What is wrong with me?"

Franticly straining to remember what had happened caused her to grimace as the searing pain of a splitting migraine drove through her brain like a spike.

"That's it, I will stress over this no more until I have attended to mother's business."  
Mustering up what little respectable presentation she had left, Esther braved the rest of the way down to the main hall.

Peering in the doorway, she found her mother talking up a tall, broad shouldered man in black and green. Eyes going wide, Esther's head whipped back behind the door slapping a hand over her mouth to shield the gasp of shock. What on earth was Loki doing here of all places!? How did he even find the castle? What has this prankster done? With a furrowed brow Esther felt a sudden surge of adrenaline coursing through her. She stood hastily and stormed her way down the main hall, halting at the now occupied throne.

"Esther, I am pleased you could join us." Alexandria began. "This is-"

"Loki." she spat out like venom. "Yes, I am well aware of who this is, mother. Why is he here? Is he not forbidden from these grounds? "Turning her head to the man you could feel the waves of fury emitting off her. "We pray to Thor in this castle, you are not welcome."

"Esther! That is no way to treat our guest!" she scolded, "Loki will be staying here indefinitely, and I expect you will treat him with the utmost of respect!"

"What!" Esther protested, "Mother, its Loki!" All the while he stood to the side and sneered to himself in delight.

"I will not have another iota of disobedience from you; now take him to his room." Alexandria turned back and gave a polite smile to the god that held her mind in thrall. "We hope you will enjoy your stay with us."

Loki's smug grin grew to utter satisfaction. "Yes, I quite plan to madam."

Esther's rage was searing out of her ears. "Right this way, sir." she mustered out through clenched teeth. As the two walked the halls of the castle in silence, Esther's anger was at its boiling point. Leading them far away from anyone who would interfere she stopped, turning sharply, coming face to face with the man whom she'd never wanted to encounter.

"What have you done to my mother?"

"Whatever do you mean?"

"Do not play with me Loki! I will not have any of your chaos in my home or this kingdom. Now you will leave-"

"I do not believe your mother would take too kindly to your throwing out a god in need of hospitality…"

Esther's nails dug into her palms to the point of breaking skin. "Tch…" Pushing open a door she motioned for him to enter with her eyes as a guard made his rounds down the corridor. Following in behind him, Esther marched up to the man, their bodies within centimeters of touching. "Heed my words, you are going to stay in this room until I can call for someone who can deal with you, understand? I will not tolerate your presence outside of this room. Otherwise, I believe your dear brother would have something to say about that." Without even waiting for a response Esther stormed out, slamming the door behind her as she heard him let out a small chuckle under his breath. "Perfect."

As Esther's energy was wearing thin she hurried to her bedchamber once more to finally get some rest before dealing with the problem at hand. As heavy lids fell hard on her face, her last memory was that of Grímhildr glistening in the moonlight.

"Thor, I need you now more than ever. If you can hear me, please come."

Esther lay still, spread out amongst her sheets in a deep slumber. A wide smile appeared on her face as old memories of Thor played out in her mind. In that instant a green smoke filled the foot of her bed, and from it, appeared Loki. He watched the poor girl as she dreamt of a warrior that, in his mind, was entirely unfit to suit her. Irritation set in, and with it, jealousy. A touch of anger struck a nerve forcing his body to close in on her bedside. Glaring at the defenseless little cleric curl and hug a pillow to her small body his mind reached out to hers, making a quite pleasant dream, turn sour.

Esther cringed at the sight of her beloved leaving her. "Thor…" Her body shook and the pillow she once held close was thrown to the floor. Tears streamed as another woman now came into the picture. "No… don't leave again! Thor…" she cried out in her sleep, a hand grabbing out and clutching his coat. Loki's anger diminished with her cries as a plan came together in his mind creating a wide eerie grin upon his mug. She now lay still, in a light sweat, dreamless and at ease as Loki's mind let her go. Yet still the tears came, as if she were conscious… Loki's annoyance grew from the realization of the deep love she felt for Thor. Kneeling down on her bedside, his body came within inches of her own.

"A god, longing for the affection of a mere mortal, it's ridiculous…" he whispered to the air standing back up. Watching the cleric's form shift in her little nightgown before him, Loki couldn't help but lean in over the girl placing each hand on the pillow she lay on. Glancing down at Esther, he tilted his head to the side in curiosity of Thor's special human, wiping the tears from her cheeks and the hair from her face. "Do not cry over such an obnoxious oaf." he whispered near her ear. Placing his forehead to hers she let out a light gasp as her mind was replaced with thoughts and dreams of Loki, forcing memories of Thor to play out for Loki to see, then lock away under a strict hypnosis.

Esther sighed as her thunder god was slowly stripped from her mind and replaced with a trickster. "Loki…" she spoke softly, followed with a light moan. A shutter seemed to course through him at the call of his own name. Inhaling deeply to calm himself his lips moved to kiss Esther's. Pausing mid-action his stomach felt as if it'd jumped into his throat as she began to awaken from beneath him.

In one swift motion he was on his feet once more and back at the foot of her bed. Esther groggily fluttered her eyes open, catching but just a momentary glimpse before the God vanished in a wisp of green smoke.

"No! Don't leave again! Loki…"

-end chapter 2-


End file.
